Beauty And A Beat: The Third NilexKairi(OC)Fanfic
by splashfire99
Summary: Nile and Kairi are in high school. Nile's ex, who is attending the same school, still unaware of his new girlfriend, constantly mocks him. Until a concert comes up, and Nile and Kairi are chosen to be the lead dancers(and singers). And guess which song they're dancing to? Inspired by song Beauty And A Beat by Justin Bieber feat. Nicki Minaj! A bit of DemurexOC and KyoyaxHikaru
1. Introduction

**Splashfire99:** Hey, it's another Nile x Kairi story… WHY CAN'T I STOP WRITING ABOUT THIS PAIRING! KAIRI TATEGAMI IS JUST MY OC! I'M TREATING HER AS THOUGH SHE IS AN ACTUAL CHARACTER! (If you want to know how Kairi basically looks like, look at the Nile and Kairi chibis on the front!)

**Kairi:** … Oh, bother

**Splashfire99:** In this story, it's rather different. Nile and Kairi, plus some of their friends are in high school. Nile has an interesting past: he had a girlfriend before Kairi, but she cheated on him with his best friend. (Sad, huh?) The girl, Chloe, and his ex-best friend, Kay are attending the high school too. Involves dancing, music, singing, romance, etc.


	2. Beauty And A Beat

**Beauty And A Beat**

Nile walked past Chloe, who was making out with Kay as he was on his way to his locker. For a moment, Chloe pulled away from Kay, smirked at Nile as he walked past, and then she went right back to the kissing. _She thinks I'm still hurting._ Nile thought, putting his books inside his locker. Chloe was his ex. She broke his heart after Nile discovered her cheating on him with Kay, his best friend. Now, Nile had moved on with Kyoya's cousin, Kairi. Except that Chloe didn't know that yet.

In class, Ms Itsumi announced that since the End Term Performance Day was a week away, they would have to plan out a performance. "Each class has a song allocated to them," She explained. "In this case, we have the song Beauty And A Beat by Justin Bieber featuring Nicki Minaj. The class erupted into whoops of joy. That was their favourite song! "We will decide who plays the male and female leads today after school. Everyone, gather in the gym at 1.30p.m." Nile had a rather thoughtful look on his face. _Hmmm…_

Later, Nile went back to his locker before heading to the gym. As he was closing it, a guy jumped out in front of him. Nile jumped. The guy burst into laughter. "Ha ha ha ha ha!" _Great. It's Kay_. Nile glared at his former best friend. "Hey! You had no right to scare me!" Kay sneered at him. "Oh yeah? I'm the one that got the girl, loser! You were the one acting like a crybaby when you saw me and Chloe together!" Nile grew angry. "Whatever! Quit your crap and beat it." He shoved Kay out of the way and walked off. _What a jerk he is. I'll show him and Chloe._

Nile walked to the gym. The rest of the class had already arrived there early. Nile saw his girlfriend talking to Hikaru Hasuma, Miku Kitsuma, Kyoya Tategami and Demure. "Hey, guys!" Nile smiled, walking over. "Oh, hey Nile." Kyoya said. "We were just discussing who might get the roles." Hikaru explained. Demure shook his head. "Definitely not me. I'm not singing." "What about Miku?" Kairi asked. "She's pretty, and she can sing." Miku objected to Kairi's statement. "Nah." She said. She turned and smiled at Demure. "If Demure's not playing lead, I want to dance in the back with him." Demure smiled back, blushing nervously. Nile tried not to snicker. It was so obvious that Demure and Miku were crushing on each other. Seriously: sharp eyesight and sharp hearing go together very well. "Kairi?" Kyoya suggested. "I know you sing well." Kairi sighed. "What about dancing, cousin? And just look at my scar!" She retorted. Nile grabbed her shoulders. "It's not so much about looks!"

Not long after, Ms Itsumi arrived. First up were the boys, minus Demure. In the end, Nile surprisingly got the lead. To everyone's shock, his voice was amazing. His dancing was above that standard. Kyoya gave him a light shove. "Good luck, Nile." He said. He seemed relieved that he didn't get the role. Of course, Hikaru had stage fright, so she wasn't going for the female lead. Kyoya was her boyfriend, and he loved her, so he didn't want the male lead, either.

Nile looked at Kairi. Her eyes were filled with worry. He gently reached up and stroked her hair. "You can do it, Kairi." Kairi grabbed his wrist. "What makes you so sure, Nile?" She hissed, watching her friend Meiko do an amazing dance routine. "Believe in yourself." Nile whispered. When no one was looking, he quickly tilted his head and kissed Kairi hard on the lips. She was surprised as he pulled away seconds later. "Just imagine you're dancing only in front of me." Nile said. Kairi smiled. "I'll try."

"Kairi, your turn." Ms Itsumi gestured to her. Kairi gulped and stepped into the empty space. Everyone was looking at her. Kairi closed her eyes as the song began_. Just imagine you're dancing only in front of me…_Nile's words echoed in her head. Kairi began to move her feet. Seconds later, she found herself dancing! Wow, that was fast! She put one arm out and spun one round. Everyone gasped in astonishment. It was a cool effect, seeing her lilac hair flying out as she spun. This was followed by a bunch of complicated moves. "Whoa!" Miku whispered to Hikaru. "She really is up to Nile's standard!" Kairi finished with a cool pose. The class cheered. Nile gave her a thumbs up. Ms Itsumi nodded. "That was amazing, Kairi." She said. "Please give her the part!" Meiko chirped. "Yeah, yeah, yeah!" The rest of the class yelled. Kairi was surprised. _The whole class is supporting me?!_ Ms Itsumi laughed. "Okay then. Kairi gets it." The class cheered again. Nile ran over. "Thanks, Nile." Kairi said, hugging him. "No need to thank me." Nile answered, kissing her again. _Just wait 'till Kay and Chloe see this!_

**A week later**

Nile was standing backstage in his black tie outfit. They had practiced every day, and finally, the time had come. Everyone was also waiting for their turn, all in black and white outfits. Kay's and Chloe's class was performing 'Mr Saxobeat' by Alexandra Stan. Their class was all in sparkly silver outfits, and dancing in pairs. Kay and Chloe were dancing out in front. "Hey, Nile." A voice said. Nile spun round. Whoa. Kairi was wearing a black blouse with a slightly larger white collar, which was neatly tucked in, along with a black skirt and sneakers. "Kairi!" Nile stared at her in shock. "You look…beautiful." Kairi blushed. "Seriously?" "Yeah." "Okay…" Just then, Kay and Chloe's class finished their performance. Kay and Chloe, holding hands, smirked at Nile as they exited backstage. _I'll show you two._

Soon, it was finally their turn. As the music started to play, the rest of the Nile's classmates ran onstage.

_Yeah _

The rest of the classes were the audience, including Kay and Chloe's class. Onstage, the teens separated into rows and danced.

_young money  
Nicki Minaj  
Justin_

Then, they parted to let Nile dance through. Nile had to sing as well. But he could concentrate.

_Show you off, tonight I wanna show you off  
What you got, a billion could've never bought  
We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight  
I want to show you all the finer things in life  
So just forget about the world, be young tonight  
I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya_

Cause all I need is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all 'bout you, when the music makes you move  
Baby do it like you do  
Cause you're

As Nile was dancing, he could see Kay and Chloe amongst the audience. They purposely weren't giving him any attention, and instead, they were snogging each other. _Blech._ Nile had to hide a smirk.

_Body rock, girl, I can feel your body rock  
Take a bow, you're on the hottest ticket now  
We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight  
I wanna show you all the finer things in life  
So just forget about the world, be young tonight  
I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya_

_Cause all I need is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all 'bout you, when the music makes you move  
Baby do it like you do_

_Come on, Kairi! _Nile stopped dancing just as his classmates parted once more to let Kairi through. The routine she was sticking to was much better than the one she had used before. Kairi smiled as she danced, and her lilac hair swayed with the music. Nile smiled back. She's good. Kairi rapped out Nicki Minaj's lines as she danced toward the front where Nile was standing.

_In time, ink lines, couldn't get on my incline  
World tour, it's mine, ten little letters and a big sign  
Justin bieber, you know I'mma hit 'em with the ether  
Buns out, wiener, but I gotta keep an eye out for selena  
Beauty, beauty and the beast  
Beauty from the east, beautiful confessions of the priest  
Beast, beauty from the streets, we don't get deceased  
Every time beauty on the beats_

Nile resumed his dancing and the two teens circled each other, dancing identically.

_Body rock, girl, I wanna feel your body rock_

Nile sang out those lines as he grabbed Kairi's hand and spun her round once. Their class, dancing in the background, along with some of the audience made a whooping noise together. Nile caught sight of Kay and Chloe stopping their kissing and gawk at him like a pair of dead fish.

_Cause all I need is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all 'bout you, when the music makes you move  
Baby do it like you do _

Nile and Kairi exchanged smirks as they danced with each other. Then, at the songs end, Nile pulled Kairi into his arms. Everyone clapped, except for Kay and Chloe, whose faces were white like snow. Nile and Kairi smirked at them. Didn't expect Nile to move on so quickly, huh? Then, Nile turned to Kairi. "I love you, Kairi." He said. "Aaaww!" The class aawed. Kairi smiled. "I love you, Nile." The whole class then returned backstage, where Nile and Kairi finally kissed.

And outside, Kay and Chloe had both fainted of shock.

**Splashfire99:** Serves you right, haha! (I gotta feeling that this is not my last NilexKairi story… Christmas one might be coming up!)


End file.
